


Favourite Dream

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [14]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena child! Reader, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Cute, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Orgasms, Insecurity, Kisses, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Older! Jason, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Shy! Reader, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, They are both wet lmao, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: He comes back with a smile playing on his lips. I was going to question his reasoning for that cheeky smile, but his hands sneak under my shirt and graze my bulging stomach. The baby immediately kicks against their father's hand and I groaned quietly."They like you," I say softly. "They know its papa," My hands come to rest above Jason's and his cheeks flush red and he chews on his scarred lip to hide just how happy my statement made him.





	Favourite Dream

❁

The pain was rippling through my back, down my spinal chord and into my legs making them strain and stretch uncomfortably. 

A groan escaped my cracked lips I leant forward and arched my back. The palm of my hand running soothing patterns across my backside.

The baby was kicking my stomach painfully making my spine hunch at an odd angle. The sudden kicking of my bladder made me yell out and double over I landed on my knees and clutched her underbelly in distress. 

Jason heard the outcry that came from the other room and immediately rushed out of his office to investigate the problem.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?" He called out, panicking as he rushed to my side. Jason slipped his arm around my back and lifted me off the cold tiles.

"The baby kicked my bladder." I groaned in discomfort as he picked me up gently and placed me on my feet. 

His arms protected wound around my hips as he guided me into the bedroom, he sat me down carefully and laid me flat on the fluffy surface.

"It's okay," Jason said breathlessly, it almost seemed like he was reassuring himself more than me. "Roll onto the side for me okay?" 

Jason's hand were shaking as they travelled down my sides so he could hoist my white tee-shirt up. 

His palms were down on my back, his knuckles digging into the kinks and relaxing the flesh. I heard a satisfactory crack and a soft mewl escape me,  gripping the bedsheets for comfort. 

Jason's hands rub up and down my sides in a waving motion like he was guiding the air to meet her pores. I feel myself reel back and tremble with pleasure, my eyes almost going crooked. 

I feel him kiss the base of my neck. His lips were warm, soft and felt like a refreshing breeze. Pressing his mouth gently against my spine as an affectionate gesture made my heart still do gymnastic flips.

We'd been engaged for two years, dated for seven and known each other for twelve and he still made me feel like a school girl. He was in his late twenties now, and he stilled looked just as young and handsome as when we'd first met.

Despite the worry lines around his eyes, the scars on his body from demigod dilemmas and the constant stress flickering behind his smile, he was still my Superman. 

"Jason..." I sighed as he finished up on my back and rolled me over.

"I'll fix you a bath," Jason says quietly before leaving the bedroom. I smiled at the ceiling, my hand coming down to tuck my shirt over the large lump that was my stomach.

He comes back with a smile playing on his lips. I was going to question his reasoning for that cheeky smile, but his hands sneak under my shirt and graze my bulging stomach. The baby immediately kicks against their father's hand and I groaned quietly.

"They like you," I say softly. "They know its papa," My hands come to rest above Jason's and his cheeks flush red and he chews on his scarred lip to hide just how happy my statement made him. 

"You look tired, overworked," Jason mumbled wistfully, his lips pressing against the bottom of my chin. At the gesture, the baby kicks again making me yelp and tug on Jason's sleeve.

"I think they want a kiss as well," I hum. Jason grins as his head dips, placing a kiss on my round stomach. I feel the baby flip over and settle down.

"The bath should be done," Jason says softly. Taking my hand he leads me into the bathroom. The bath is as big as a spa, I honestly don't know how we got the money to afford the apartment, but the bath was never wasted. 

I sigh as I feel Jason's hands loosen the elastics of my sweatpants before making them drop to the floor. I can't see my feet over the pudge of my stomach and I feel my face burn. 

I suddenly feel overwhelming self-conscious. I knew I wasn't the best sight in the world like this, but I felt very vulnerable at that moment. 

I cover my underwear making Jason chuckle against my shoulder before kissing it. His kisses travel up to my collarbone before his warm tongue trails across my shoulder.

His hands lift my shirt up over my head, my arms falling slack and popping through the sleeves. He throws it to the side before snaking his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful person in this world," Jason mumbles softly, his hands tracing the elastics of my underwear. He gently tugs them down my legs before dropping them at my feet. I'm not wearing a bra because it's very uncomfortable in my impregnated state.

I follow his gaze to the bath and see that it is filled with massive bubbles and that the bath bomb he had placed in it had turned the water purple. Smiling, I take his hands and slip in.

The immediate stimulation on my skin makes me sigh in bliss before ushering my fiancé to follow. I hear the unbuckling of jeans and a shirt getting tossed before he slides in next to me.

The water wavers slightly before settling and I takes it upon myself to rest, placing my head on his wet shoulder. I sigh and run a hand through my damp hair.

"Feel any better?" Jason mumbles, his right hand subconsciously rubbing my kneecap through the water.

"Mmmm. Getting there," My back slipping off the wall so that I start to float on my back. My stomach bumps over the water level and the hot water brushes my skin.

Jason hums a reply and slips beneath my body, gently grabbing my waist and settling me down to lay on his chest.

His hand reaches for the shampoo and he flicks the lid up and applies pressure the the middle of the container. 

A small amount of goo settles in his hand and he rubs his hands together before running his hand through my hair.  

Jason starts to massage my scalp, the feeling of his fingers raking against the bed of my hair making me groan. 

He scratches the surface gently and I feel my skin ripple with goosebumps. 

I can't stop the soft moans that slip through my lips or the twisting sensation in my gut, and apparently, it was turning Jason on as well because his arousal became feverishly hot against my backbone.

Cursing, Jason shakes his head and grits his teeth. I knew I was distracting him and the constant brush of the water on our skin wasn't helping. 

Jason finishes scrubbing the shampoo in and cups some of the bath water and gently pours it across my skull before draining my hair.

He continues the earlier ministrations with conditioner and he is cluelessly riling me up into a pulse of need. His eyes are glued to me and there once breezy nature has hardened. 

I didn't know what he was thinking, but it wasn't innocent, and it was very vivid.  Jason stops rubbing in the conditioner and washes it out of my hair.

"Why'd you stop?" I whine, arching my neck. 

Jason blinks hard, and I feel his erection press painfully hard against my back, my eyes widened and I stare at him, perplexed. 

"Sorry," He flushed red. "I got distracted," His hands curl around my front and tug me into his lap, his fingers thrumming on my plump stomach. 

"I'm fat," I murmur, catching his gaze on my belly.  My shoulders fall slack and I sigh a quietly. But Jason's grip tightens on my waist and he kisses my neck. 

"God no," He scoffs. "You're full of life." His thumb trains patterns on the slippery bulging surface of my stomach and I smile and relax into his embrace. I can feel his blonde hair tickling my face and his hot breath against my nape and I can't help but get hot. 

The huskiness in his voice didn't help matters either.

"Jason...?" I say, my voice unintentionally gravely, making his cheeks blush an adorable red.

"I love that I did this to you (Y/N)," He explains. "You're full of me, _my_ come, _my_ essence. I made you full of _me_ , so rounded and soft, do you have **any** idea how sexy that is?" Jason whispers in my ear making me blush the bright red. 

I feel his hands travel across my entire body and I throws my head back, mewling softly. Jason's the skin was on fire, it was like lava to touch but the heated aura emanating from him was addicting like a drug.

I turned my neck and captured his hot lips in a passionate kiss, it was all teeth, tongues and lips. Saliva meshed together and Jason did this wonderful thing with his tongue that drove me wild. 

"I'm so hot for you, you make me so, fucking, hot," Jason growled out as his hands slipped down my body and danced lightly on my slit.

The blonde haired Jason, the adorable, cute and nervous about affection Jason was getting a hard-on and talking dirty. I couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. And an especially hot one at that. 

"Fuck," I whisper and my hands grip his hips as his long, slender fingers started to make quick work of my pulsing clit. The stimulation made me buck upwards into his hot hands, the steaming water splashed around our bodies and the heat around us was making me dizzy.

His finger seemed to be searching for something in my hot folds and I was slipping out of his grasp, toes were curling to the point of breaking at his sudden confidence. 

His thumb accompanied him and pressed heavily against her now extremely sensitive clit making a gurgled moan rip through her throat. She can feel the orgasm pulsing softly in the back of her stomach, curling lightly.

I figured it would take a while to work me up to an orgasm, but of course, I was wrong. Speaking too soon his protruding finger bounces straight into a pleasure point on my clit and my orgasm rushes through my throat and backs down a little, causing me to whine. 

"Found it," Jason chuckles and then he releases an unmerciful attack on my clit, not stopping for anything. 

" _Mmmm!_ " I yell out as my fingers gripped the edge of the bathtub. His finger twisted, flicked and curled on my clit at a pace that was sending my head jerking back against his hard chest.

" _Fuuuuck_ , I'm gonna come, Jason," I escalated. My walls tightened up and the feeling went away momentarily, but his thumb was continuing to flick my clit. He kept it up as his eyes trained my face.

"No, (Y/N), who is making you come?" He cooed his thumb slowing down.

"You! You're making come, Jason," I moaned, grinding against his fingers.

" _Shit!_ " A muffled gasp my lips and he grinned.  He felt a blast of trickling liquid skim his fingers and his eyes widened. We' d had sex before but I'd never squirted.

A shit-eating grin spread across his face as I panted, getting off my high slowly.

"You just squirted," He stated the obvious, his blue eyes glistening with pride.

"I made you squirt," He corrected himself, his shaft swelling and rubbing against my soft rump.

I nod my head and then flops against his chest, all the energy leaving me. A wave of water seizes over us and splashes across their sweating bodies. I go to move my hand but he catches my wrist.

"No," He states simply, making her frown.

"I want to," I said softly, my other hand coming down only to have him catch it in the process.

"You're exhausted," He scolds making me hiss through gritted teeth.

"Jase, just let me do this for you," I grunt in frustration making his lips turn into a thin line. He sees the determination on my face and he eases back and whispers softly into my ear.

"Okay," 

As soon as the words left his wet lips my hand went to the edge of the bathtub and in the process, I flipped herself over in a quick motion. My hand immediately grabbed his hot prick from the base and I start to pump him quickly. 

I didn't have a lot of strength so I had to be quick.

Jason's eyes bugged out of his skull at how quick everything had happened. I grabbed his base and gave it a firm squeeze, my eyes gauging his reaction. 

His hands flew to the sides of the bathtub and water splashed over his toned chest, his damp blonde hair settle across his face an expression of pure ecstasy filtered over him. 

To me, it was completely erotic to watch and it made me love him even more. Everything he did, good or bad, was just an excuse to be even more human. She loved that Jason was real with her. 

"You are gorgeous," I murmured slowly. Jason's eyes snapped open and his cheeks burned all the way to his ears. 

"(Y/N)" He moans quietly his eyelids fluttering shut at the compliment, every time I said something like that, I could see exactly how it made him feel. His heart sped up, his skin got hotter, his lips thinned into a line of pleasure. 

His hips bucked into my motion. My wrist turns upwards slightly as I leaned over him, lips attacking his neck.

"Keep talking," He gasps, my pumping making him hiss. "Tell me more,"

"I think it's the sexiest thing when you just do your own thing, get wild, get loose, forget about the rules." I declared, my lips trailing butterfly kisses up his cheeks.

"You're so handsome Jase, and big, fuck you're big," I said, grinning. "Come for me Sparky, come for me with that beautiful cock of yours," 

"Oh...shit" Jason hums dizzily as he thrusts into my hand. The water starts to capsize and steam is rolling off our skin as she makes him come hard and fast.

"... _fuuuuuCK!_ " A curse bursts from lips and his come shoots out in short, wild spurts before floating to the top of the water. I watch it surface and grin like a Cheshire cat before my lips leave his skin. My muscles relax and Jason thinks by the pruning of our skin that it is time to get out.

"That was nice," I whisper making Jason's head bounce up and down like a puppy. I beam at him before his hands tuck around me and lift me from the bathtub. Wrapping a dressing gown around my hot skin, he carries me out of the bathroom and places me on our bed before going back into the bathroom.

He pulls the plug and wraps a towel around his waist. He watches the water swirl around and around in the tub before getting sucked into oblivion.

He walks back into the bedroom and I'm half-asleep, gazing at him dopily through the aftershocks of my orgasm. I'm mumbling, trying to form coherent words but it just comes out as grumbles. 

Jason grins and slips in next to me, his arms curling around me protectively and his head nuzzling my nape, the baby kicks again making me inhale quickly.

"G'night Sparky," I slur. 

"G'night Smartypants," 

❁


End file.
